Many types of vacuum arc coating apparatus utilize a cathodic arc source, in which an electric arc is formed between an anode and a cathode plate in a vacuum chamber. The arc generates a cathode spot on a target surface of the cathode, which evaporates the cathode material into the chamber. The cathodic evaporate disperses as a plasma within the chamber, and upon contact with the exposed surfaces of one or more substrates, coats the substrates with the cathode material, which may be metal, ceramic, etc. An example of such an arc coating apparatus is described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,793,179 issued Feb. 19, 1974 to Sablev, which is incorporated herein by reference.
An undesirable result of vacuum arc coating techniques is the creation of macroparticles, which are formed from molten cathode material vaporized by the arc. These macroparticles are ejected from the surface of the cathode material, and can contaminate the coating as it is deposited on the substrate. The resulting coating may be pitted or irregular, which at best presents an aesthetic disadvantage, but is particularly problematic in the case of coatings on precision instruments.
A number of techniques have been employed to reduce the incidence of macroparticles contacting the substrate. Conventionally a vacuum arc coating apparatus may be constructed with a filtering mechanism that uses electromagnetic fields which direct or deflect the plasma stream. Because macroparticles are neutral, they are not influenced by these electromagnetic fields. Such an apparatus can therefore provide a plasma duct between the cathode chamber and a coating chamber, wherein the substrate holder is installed off of the optical axis of the plasma source. Focusing and deflecting electromagnets around the apparatus thus direct the plasma stream towards the substrate, while the macroparticles, uninfluenced by the electromagnets, would continue to travel in a straight line from the cathode. An example of such an apparatus is described and illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 5,435,900 issued Jul. 25, 1995 to Gorokhovsky for an “Apparatus for Application of Coatings in Vacuum”, which is incorporated herein by reference.
Another such apparatus is described in the article “Properties of Tetrahedral Amorphous Carbon Prepared by Vacuum Arc Deposition”, Diamond and Related Materials published in the United States by D. R. McKenzie in 1991 (pages 51 through 59). This apparatus consists of a plasma duct made as a quarter section of a tore surrounded by a magnetic system that directs the plasma stream. The plasma duct communicates with two chambers, one chamber which accommodates a plasma source and a coating chamber which accommodates a substrate holder. The configuration of this apparatus limits the dimensions of the substrate to be coated to 200 mm, which significantly limits the range of its application. Furthermore, there is no provision in the tore-shaped plasma duct for changing the configuration of the magnetic field, other than the magnetic field intensity. Empirically, in such an apparatus the maximum value of the ionic current at the exit of the plasma duct cannot exceed one percent of the arc current. This is related to the turbulence of the plasma stream in the tore, which causes a drastic rise in the diffusion losses of ions on the tore walls.
Another method used to reduce the incidence of macroparticles reaching the substrate is a mechanical filter consisting of a baffle, or set of baffles, interposed between the plasma source and the plasma duct and/or between the plasma duct and the substrate. Filters taught by the prior art consist of simple stationary baffles of fixed dimension, such as is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,279,723 issued Jan. 18, 1994 to Falabella et al. and in U.S. Pat. No. 5,435,900 to Gorokhovsky, which are incorporated herein by reference. In these filters the baffles are disposed along the plasma duct walls leaving substantial portion of the macroparticles which are crossing the area near the center of the plasma duct, far from the plasma duct walls, not trapped.